Random Plotless Stories
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: As the title says. Just a bunch of random stories with no plot whatsoever. Meant to be humorous and random and weird. Written by ME and ISSY! Come visit the stories created by two wacky minds!
1. Chapter 1

**Good Morning to all of you! Happy belated Thanksgiving! (For those who celebrate it)! I hope you are all thankful for what you have! I know I am! I'm thankful for all the readers and friends I've made here on Fanfiction! And a ton other things I won't go into detail about.**

**This really is a random story with no plot whatsoever, and I wrote this with a FANTASTIC friend of mine or a guest some of you may already know, Issy! And it was over Skype, (which, by the way, is really great, and fun!) We pretty much just traded off every sentence or so. **

**Just so we're clear: I (SilverPedals) am: Rose. And Issy, is well: Issy. So yay! We're in IMAA! :D **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine (Ours).**

One day, Rose was riding a bike with Issy and Pepper. Issy started to let go and keep riding. So, Rose decided to do the same thing as Issy.

And for some reason, they went past Stark International and Pepper said, "How about we see if Tony's there?"

And Issy said, "Ok, but protect me from Whitney, she's always hanging around Tony"

So Pepper said, "Sure thing, I'll make sure she doesn't touch you."

So they went in, and Tony was hiding behind a plant for some reason so Rose said,"What are you doing hiding behind that plant?"

Tony went red in the face since he liked Pepper, and DIDNT want her to see him acting like an idiot so he said, "Oh nothing, I'm just checking to see if the plant needed to be fed."

And Issy told him, "Fake plants don't need to be fed, genius."

Tony scratched his neck nervously and said, "Uhhhh...I was checking for bugs and stuff"

And Rose asked him, "What kind of bug goes to a fake plant?"

"Um...a super duper dumb one?" He laughed nervously.

Pepper shook her head and laughed as she said, "I can tell you're lying. Tell us the truth or I'll get Issy to beat the heck out of you!"

Tony side stepped away from us in retreat but, Whitney was behind him, twirling her hair on her perfectly-manicured finger.

So Tony said, "Oh hi, Whitney, now's not the time to talk."

Whitney pouted and said "WHY?" And she then started to (fake) cry

Pepper rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please, we all know your fake crying."

So Whitney (for no apparent reason), started to lean forward towards Tony (puke), but before she could do anything Rose (out of impulse) slapped Whitney in the face. Then Issy burst out laughing, fell over and laughed even harder.

Whitney stomped her foot like the bratty girl she was and walked away, Before she could get too far, Issy chased after her and kicked her bag of make-up that she just came back from shopping with, Rose couldn't help but burst out in laughter as Pepper started to join in as well.

Tony didn't see the nail-polish and mascara on the floor so he slipped and fell into a puddle of makeup, which made him look like a royal fool who was super-duper clumsy.

And then his dad came (this was set before his dad disappeared and just pretend he already went to school) and said' W.T.F?'

Tony stumbled to his feet and looked to his dad as he said, "Hi, ummmm - I can explain?"

Pepper said, "You still need to tell us what's up with the hiding behind a plant thing."

Tony's dad gave his son a questioning look as he said, "Hiding behind a plant?"

Issy said, "Yeah! We walked in on him hiding behind a plant like an idiot"

Tony said, "I'm not an idiot!"

"I said LIKE an idiot not you ARE an idiot!" Issy corrected him.

"Oh…" Said an embarrassed Tony.

"So why were you hiding?" Rose asked?

"Because I was playing hide and seek with you guys, and you found me!" Tony said awkwardly cheering.

Issy said, "How would you know if we were coming or not?"

"Because I saw you out the window." Explained Tony, as if it was obvious.

"That sounds pedophilic" pepper said.

"Pepper, you of all people should know I'm not like that!" Protested Tony.

"But it's true!" Issy said.

Tony pouted while Rose said, "Admit it, it is."

So Tony reluctantly agreed and said, "What brings you guys out here anyways?"

"BIKE RIDING!' Issy screamed because she could and everyone turned around to find Rhodey standing at the door looking our way.

And he said, "You guys are random"

Rose shrugged. "Oh you know, we try."

The peeps didn't realize Howard was still there so he said, "I'm just going to get to work…" and then he quickly walked out of the room.

A cleaner (called Mia) came to clean up all the big fat makeup

Rose, all excited, said "Ooh! What is that? Tony what is that?" (She loves her technology)

"What is what?" Issy said.

"That cleaning thing!" Rose said

"Ummmm." Tony said.

"What, don't you know what that is?" Rose asked.

Issy asked, "Why does it look like a normal stick?"

Rose bursts out laughing as she says, "Oh great, I've lost my glasses again haven't I?"

**How was it? We're both curious how you all liked it? No plot doesn't make it bad, just different I guess. :)**

**Fun Fact: (For me): _My nickname is actually Rose, but my mom calls me Rosebud._**

**Fun Fact: (For Issy): _She hates to sleep!_**

**So how about it? Want more? Because you're getting more! But I have no idea when...:P**

**Hugs and Love, Issy and SilverPedals! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Update! Yay! We had fun writing this, (Issy and me!) So I hope those of you who read will still enjoy this once more! :D And just to be sure we're on the same page, none of the chapters have anything to do with each other.**

**Disclaimer: niether of us own anything...well darn.**

One day everyone was at the swimming pool. It was very hot and sunny outside, so when Issy saw Rhodey standing on the edge, she pushed him in. Tony, Pepper and Rose couldn't help but burst out laughing so Rhodey got out and pushed them in. It was no longer funny, but at least it cooled them off.

Happy did a cannonball so Gene and Whitney tried to duck away from the splash, but failed and got themselves soaked.

Issy thought they were in love so she decided to push them together and they kissed. Then everyone was like "Awww!" All, except for Issy who puked and Rose who laughed.

Whitney got very angry and was tempted to go and punch someone. So she decided to punch Rhona straight into the pool and Andy said, "Rhona! Why'd you push her?"

"Ask Issy the freakin idiot." Whitney replied.

Andy turned to Issy and asked, "Why?"

Issy said, "Because I felt like making them kiss so the brat got angry and pushed Rhona in"

"That's Issy for ya!" Rose smiled.

Tony went crazy because he felt that everybody was ignoring him. Issy noticed and whispered to him "Do you like Pepper?" for no reason.

Tony blushed and stepped away, whispering back, "No!"

"No, what?" Pepper asked.

"No, nothing!" Said a very embarrassed Tony.

Rhodey saw and said "OH MY GOD! TONY STARK IS BLUSHING!"

"AM NOT!" Denied a childish acting Tony.

Issy decided to defend Tony because she knew she would be killed so she said, "Actually, I pushed him in the pool face first" Rhodey decided to accept that.

Then Gene farted.

Rose stepped away from him saying, "EWWWW!"

And Issy dove into the pool for protection while splashing a fuming Whitney, so Rose and Pepper decided to join in and jumped into the pool with Issy which splashed Gene and the stink spread even more. So Rhodey screamed for dear life as he sprinted for the pool but he slipped on Issy's puke and fell just before he was able to get into the pool. Instead, he slid into the pool then swam as far away from Gene as he could get.

Then Whitney sniffed the fart and then she stepped away a bit. Issy laughed so hard she swallowed some water so she started coughing, but Pepper made sure she didn't drown.

Happy said "Why is everyone freaking out over a fart?"

Rhona replied, shouting, "BECAUSE IT REEKS! Anyways, Andy and I are leaving, we don't even know what we're hanging out with you freaks!"

Pepper growled angrily at the two as she stepped out of the pool then balled her fists, but Tony stopped her before she could do anything. So then the "Goth Twins" fled.

**It was shorter, but was it good? We want to know! **

**Fun Fact (me): _Grape cold medicine ruined the flavor: grape for me._**

**Fun Fact (Issy): _She sometimes can read people's minds and they say its creepy._**

**Ugh, you guys I woke up today with a fever of 102 degrees. CRAZY! So don't say I don't do nothing for you guys! I worked on quite of few of my stories today! :D **

**Hugs and Love, Issy and SilverPedals!**

**P.S. Please review you're thoughts on our crazy story! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! Another update? What a wonderful night/morning! :D Again this was written with Issy! And this time, we've made it exceptionally long! 6 Pages on Word. Longest we've done together! **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, nothing at all.**

One afternoon, everyone had gone to a park. called random park, Issy saw the name and went straight towards it, dragging everyone with her. When she saw that it was meant to be a romantic place she freaked out and so did Tony, who wanted nothing to do with a romantic place. So Issy ran away to the amusement park while everyone followed her.

Everyone except for Whitney and Gene, because they hated everything fun. Though they had lots of "fun" with each other. Which, in truth, wasn't any fun at all. Because they were kissing and everyone knows that, that is no fun. Except the new couple who thought it was super fun and better than going to the amusement park.

Back at the amusement park, Issy made everyone go on the roller coaster. The fastest one, and she, of course was not paying for it because Tony was the one who had to pay for it.

On the roller coaster Issy sat next to Rose, Tony sat next to no other than the obvious person, Pepper Potts.

And Rhodey was a loner.

After the roller-coaster ride, everyone decided to go eat something.

Issy said, "ICE CREEEAAAM!"

Then Rose said, "Yay! Ice Cream!"

Then Tony said, "WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD LUNCH!" So then when he was out of their earshot, he said "Those two are cray cray!"

But he wasn't out of earshot for Rose, who smiled back at him, "I'm not crazy, I'm insane."

Tony then went red in the face and Issy chuckled as she said, "Are you in love with Rose or something?"

Rose laughed, but said, "He can't be because he's supposed to be in love with Pepper!"

Then Issy said, "What if he likes BOTH of you? Ever thought about that?"

So Rose replied with: "Yeah, I guess he can. But he better not because he's meant to be with Pepper!"

Pepper heard and blushed so Rhodey teased her. "WHOA! WE GOT SOMEONE BLUSHING OVER HERE!"

Pepper shoved Rhodey away, "Stop it!"

He fell into Tony's arms which made Issy laugh so hard she accidentally whacked Tony's eye.

"Ow!" He complained holding his eye, dropping Rhodey to the ground.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Rhodey yelled at Tony.

"Well, I'm sorry for being in pain!"

Then he slapped Issy's arm and she just laughed it off as if he just tapped her.

So when Tony said they could have ice cream AFTER lunch, and 'they' being everyone but Rose and Issy, who had their ice cream BEFORE lunch. And of course, Tony had to pay because Issy said, "I WOULD pay, but I'm broke!" which was a lie...So everyone ate their lunch, or in Issy and Rose's case, their ice cream.

When they got ready to go to the water-slide, they bumped into...ANNIE!

Rhodey was happy, and he was the first to say, "Hey, Annie!"

Annie had no idea what was going on, but Tony nudged Rhodey then looked away. Rhodey had really bad balance, so he tripped and fell against Annie. And then they were in a very awkward position, which made Rose burst out laughing.

After Annie begged for help, Issy dragged Rhodey off her by his feet

Rhodey started blushing like crazy, and Pepper noticed so she smirked as she said, "Now who's blushing!? LOOK HE'S BLUSHING!"

Then Tony laughed so hard he dumped his ice-cream on Issy. And being the crazy person she is, she, picked it up off her shirt and shoved in his face. And then he licked the ice cream.

"Yummy, vanilla!"

Then she said, "YUCK! I don't like Vanilla!"

So Rose said, "It's not that bad."

"OK! It's not THAT bad, but when I was younger, I almost vomited when I ate it!" Issy told them.

"I guess that explains it. I can't eat ham without wanting to vomit, so I don't like it at all." Rose said, shrugging.

"Let's go on the slide already!" Pepper complained, tugging Tony's arm.

"Okay, okay!" Tony exclaimed, almost tripping over his own two feet.

Issy bolted in front of them, snatching some money out of Tony Stark's grip in the process so she could buy the tickets before everyone else got there. Rose joined Issy, and in the process laughed at the surprised face of Tony. Then Issy bought six tickets.

Pepper cheered grabbing her ticket. "Yay, slide time!"

Then they realized that they had to go down in pairs and Issy said, "ROSE GO WITH TONY!"

Rose shrugged. "Okay, as long as he can handle going with a crazy - I mean insane- person."

Tony shrugged and said, "Okay." But in his heart, he was rejoicing!

"Rhodey will be going with Annie!" Pepper said, pushing Rhodey towards Annie again.

He fell on her again, Issy started to laugh as she pulled him off her once again by the legs.

Then Rhodey asked, "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?" Because he got a burn last time.

"Maybe she would if you would stop falling on Annie!" Pepper said.

Rhodey shot her a death stare as they went up the stairs.

Pepper couldn't help but say, "I love slides!"

And Issy was already at the top, waiting for Pepper. Everyone reached the top, and got ready to go down the slide.

Issy laughed so hard, she cried when Rhodey put his arms around Annie as they got ready to go down.

Rhodey blushed and made a face at Issy as he said, "It's not funny!"

"Is too!" Tony argued. Today, for the FIRST (not really) time, he agreed with Issy

Rose nodded. "It's funny, and you know it!"

"Just like when Tony will do that to you!" Rhodey used as a comeback.

Rose pouted. "Then I'll be laughing, because it IS funny!"

"So now you two like each other?" Issy said to Tony and Rose

"No!' Tony protested, as Rose laughed shaking her head mumbling that Tony likes Pepper more than he'd ever like her.

Then Issy said "NO WAY!"

Issy's outburst startled Rhodey and Annie into sliding down the slide as Tony and Rose went, "What?"

"You two will get married!" Issy screamed.

Tony blushed majorly red. "Noooooo! Let's just go down the slide." While he said that, Rose started laughing so hard her face went red, that or she was also blushing, but no one would know the truth. Except for Rose herself. Issy then went down face first.

"Wait, we're partners!" Pepper said to Issy as she slid down.

By then Issy had already gone halfway, so Pep just went down.

Tony and Rose were the last to go, so they just got on and slid down, while Rose cheered for the ride.

They came to a sudden stop, so sudden that Tony flew out and his lips smashed into Pepper's!

Pepper, although she secretly enjoyed it, pushed him away, causing her to fall backwards in surprise.

So then Issy uncontrollably screamed, "TONY STARK JUST KISSED PEPPER POTTS!" Causing everyone to look their way.

Tony panicked and got up, hollering out, "No! It's not what you think!"

"Then what AM I supposed to think?" Rose asked

"That it was a complete accident and I didn't do it on purpose." Tony offered, still red in the face.

"Ok, that means a lot" Rhodey told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony questioned.

"Oh nothing." Rhodey replied.

"I'm serious what?" Tony insisted.

"I don't know what I'm saying!" Rhodey said, he noticed people with cameras getting nearer.

Tony noticed as well and started to push the others in the opposite direction. "Stupid camera people..."

"Hi guys!" Issy smiled at the camera then ran off just to gain some giggles.

Tony just shook his head sighing. "She's definitely crazy."

"Oh how I hate you Tony. Oh how I hate you." Issy shook her head back.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Tony asked, sounding very unintelligent for a genius like him.

"Because you call me crazy!"

"He calls me crazy too!" Rose piped in.

"Yeah! You should apologize, not complain!" Issy added.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" Tony said.

"Sorry for embarrassing you, but it's just so tempting! Since you're famous and all..." Issy started.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, you're fun to embarrass, but I'm sorry too."

Then Issy asked, "Do you want me to kick the camera people's butts?"

"I'd rather you not, but if I can't stop you, then be my guest." Tony said.

"How about we just call the cops or something?" Rose suggested.

Rhodey nodded. "That's probably smart."

Annie said "let's go to the Ferris wheel!"

"I'll pass." Issy said almost instantly.

Annie pouted. "Why?"

"It's too slow, but I can wait for you guys." Issy responded.

"Nah," Rose said. "No one gets left behind!"

So they dragged Issy into a carriage.

"See!" Annie said, smiling. "Although it's slow, it's fun! At least I think so..."

Issy was crying, not crying, crying, but she didn't want to go on the Ferris wheel

So Rose patted her back, as she said, "It'll be over soon."

It was SO boring that Issy, believe it or not, fell asleep!

Now Annie was feeling really bad. "Why'd I have to make her go on here!? Now she's sleeping!"

"You're the one who was making her go on!" Tony reminded Annie.

Annie sighed. "I know, but I think its fun! I didn't think she'd fall asleep!"

As a joke Rhodey decided to slap Issy awake as payback for his burn. It probably would have been pretty funny for him, had Issy not woke up punching him. She did wake up, but was too depressed to do anything back

Finally the Ferris wheel ride was over, and doors to the carriage opened. Issy was SO excited she let out a squeal of joy!

"So...what now?" Rose asked.

"HAUNTED HOUSE!" Issy screamed.

"Yay!" Cheered Rose. "HAUNTED HOUSE!"

"B-b-but I..." Pepper began.

Rose slung her arm around Pepper's shoulders. "Don't worry, if you get scared, you can just cling on to Tony."

"And maybe kiss him" Issy added.

"TONY'S BLUSHING AGAIN!" Rhodey said loudly, gesturing to Tony who was blushing.

"Thank god this place is near empty!" Thanked Tony.

"Yeah." Agreed Pepper who was also blushing.

"That will be $99 please" The lady said.

"Why so expensive!?" Tony, the person paying for pretty much everybody, demanded.

"Because you are Tony Stark!" The lady explained.

"That should be illegal." Tony grumbled, digging in his pocket for his money.

"Ok, ok how about fifty cents?" The lady said.

"That's more like it." Tony said paying the money.

"It was meant to be $9999999999 actually, I let you off twice."

Tony glared at the woman, he did not like her very much.

"Let's go, she said fifty cents so that's all we're gonna pay." Issy said. "Stupid lady!" Issy whispered to Rose as soon as they went in.

"Yeah." Rose whispered back.

Tony wanted to get as far away as possible so he walked into the haunted house with Issy, Rose, Annie, Rhodey and Pepper in tow. Pepper actually did walk next to Tony, subconsciously holding onto his arm. Issy thought they would definitely go out. Rose thought so too, and wanted to try to get them even closer. So she led them to the ghost area, where Pepper started to freak out every time she thought she saw something, desperately clinging onto Tony's arm, which by this point was losing circulation.

Then Issy was like, "OH MY GOSH THIS PLACE IS AWESOME! NO WONDER THAT STUPID WOMAN SAID IT COST $9999999999!"

"Whoooo! Awesome haunted house!" Rose yelled, walking next to Issy.

Then, the zombies spat on them, causing Pepper and Annie to bawl their eyes out. So Tony and Rhodey instinctively, or maybe not, comforted them…

By kissing them.

Then Issy and Rose said, "Ooh! They're kissing!"

"ERHAMGERD!" Issy said. Tony and Rhodey immediately blushed along with Pepper and Annie.

So then Issy and Rose ran off to have a sleepover at Roses place!

**That was fun to write! Just very very bothersome to edit and fix up...especially with all the deleting of excess junk...But nonetheless, it was fun!**

**Fun Fact(me): _You probably already know this, but I HATE waking up early.__  
_**

**Fun Fact(Issy): _Sometimes she doesn't eat when everyone else eats, she eats BETWEEN mealtimes and sometimes doesn't eat at all_. **

**So, that's all I got for now! Or we got! **

**So, Hugs and Love, Issy and SilverPedals! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, we're back with yet another plotless story! :D They're just so much fun to write! Too bad its hard to find time for it...Oh well! :) **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is ours! WE OWN NOTHING!**

"Did you ever think it was impossible to get drunk on mangoes?" Issy randomly asked.

"No, it never came up." Replied Pepper to Issy's random question.

"Well, it can happen!" Issy explained.

"Interesting." Commented Rose.

"Yes..." Tony awkwardly answered.

"Okay, what does this have to do with anything?" Rhodey asked.

"Something that happened yesterday because I was VERY SADLY STUCK AT WHITNEYS HOUSE!" Issy screamed.

"Why were you at Whitney's house in the first place?" Pepper asked.

"Because..." Issy began "Happy, that's why."

"He said it was a bet, but I personally think he has taken a liking to Whitney" Pepper said "I heard them talking."

"Sounds fancy," Rose said. "Happy and Whitney!"

"Soooo...what happened?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, give us the details!" Rose sang.

"Well uh...Happy made a bet that I couldn't last 24 hours of being a Whitney so...you get the rest."

"I assume you won then?" Tony guessed. "What'd you win?"

"I almost died from Whitneyfying myself so...I had to stay at Whitney's" Issy said, making it sound dramatic.

Rose patted Issy's back, "I feel your pain."

"Well, what about the mangoes?" Rhodey asked.

"Were they just the only food around or something?" Rose added.

"No, I raided her fridge so I couldn't see her reflections in the millions of mirrors in her house and started eating mangoes." Issy replied.

"I've never had a mango before." Rose commented.

"You should try one!" Issy suggested.

"I will have to one of these days." Rose responded.

"I LOVE LOVE LOVE frozen ones! I had one yesterday and my hands went all red because it was so cold!" Issy exclaimed.

"I see." Rose said. "I must get some."

"So, how'd you get drunk?" Pepper questioned.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Asked the genius, Tony.

"Well...I had mangoes, about 3 and I started saying crazy things and laughing mad so Whitney said 'NO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Then I drew on her face with a marker" Issy replied sheepishly.

"I would have loved to see that happen!" Pepper said.

"You are very lucky! I took a photo! JUST FOR YOU!" Issy laughed.

Pepper cheered. "Yay! Lemme see!"

Issy then showed the guys a horrific picture of Whitney that looked ridiculous, and Tony couldn't help but laugh, even though he knew he probably shouldn't have, because Whitney was right behind him and when she tapped his left shoulder he slowly turned, already expecting his upcoming doom.

But, Whitney liked him. A lot, and she knew Pepper was "stealing" him away from her, so she kissed him.

Tony didn't want to seem mean, but he ended up pushing the blonde away, as Pepper started to get angry. "NO HULK PLEASE!" Issy joked.

"Yeah, we don't want a Hulk again!" Rose joked along.

"You're right. I don't need to get angry." Pepper agreed "at least HE didn't kiss HER…" she then whispered, "He'd be dead right now if he did..."

"Am I the only one who feels awkward?" Rhodey awkwardly asked as he went to step away from the now silently fuming Pepper.

So Issy broke the awkward silence saying, "Let's not just stand around, we should go do something!"

"What then?" Whitney asked, hooking her arm on Tony's.

Pepper couldn't stand the blonde anymore, so she kissed Tony.

This caused Whitney to fume up herself, but she was no match for Rose who tackled her to the ground, not allowing her to interrupt.

And Issy felt really awkward and said, "If you need me I'll be eating some ice cream...BYE!" And with that she ran off.

Rose completely forgot about her task of keeping Whitney down, and chased after Issy screaming, "ICE CREAM!"

So Whitney got up and started a fight with Pepper only to be stopped by Tony who wasn't very happy with Whitney.

Rhodey cheered, "Yay Tony!" Then got mad and yelled, "DON'T LET THEM FIGHT OVER YOU! PICK ONE!"

Then Tony got mad himself and yelled, "It's not like I asked for them to fight over me! And it's obvious who I would choose!"

"THEN HURRY UP AND DO IT!" He screamed back.

"FINE THEN!" Tony then walked up to Pepper and kissed her.

Then the two heard cheering and crying. Issy, Rose and Rhodey were jumping up and down while cheering, and Whitney was bawling her eyes out because she was so sure Tony would pick her.

"Hahahahahahaaha!" Rose burst out laughing. "Congrats Pepper, he chose you! You lucky duck!"

"YAY FOR PEPPERONY!" Issy yelled, then Virgil came up and crossed his arm as he said, "What's going on here?" That's when they all realized they were in front of his workplace.

Tony blushed and couldn't find any words other than, "Uhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Then Issy sneezed.

"Nice." Rose said. "Oh and bless you."

"What did you do to Pepper?" Virgil asked, pointing at a bruise on her leg.

"What?" Tony asked. "I didn't do anything to her!"

"They broke out in a fight over him!" Rhodey pointed at Whitney and Pepper.

"Wait, Patricia, doesn't that mean you like this boy?" Virgil asked pointing to Tony.

"Yes I do." Pepper answered.

Tony was shocked to hear what she said, and blushed.

"So you finally admit it!' Rose smiled.

"Yes, I admit it!" Pepper said, blushing.

"Then what's "Pepperony"?" Virgil asked, using air quote thingies as he said 'Pepperony'.

"It's Pepper and Tony put together!" Sang Rose.

"People these days! Putting peoples' names together!" Virgil sighed.

"What?" Rose asked. "It's not like we're permanently changing their names."

"Well...LET'S HAVE MORE ICE CREAM!" Issy yelled out of the blue.

Rose jumped up and down. "ICE CREAM! YAY!"

So everyone had ice cream, excluding Virgil. Issy had Mango Sorbet, Rose had mint chocolate chip, Tony and Pepper shared a chocolate, and Rhodey was alone eating vanilla while Whitney ran away. She was so upset, she went shopping and blew up all the makeup and when Issy found out, she was glad with what the butthead blond did for once

**Short and sweet if you ask me! Hope you guys liked it and hope you guys will be looking forward to the next one!**

**Fun Fact (Me): _I cannot for the life of me, understand why people think birds are creepy..._**

**Fun Fact (Issy): She made up the term "Butthead Blond" in this story. **

**So, tell us what you thought! We're going to go and maybe next time around there will be a little surprise for ya.**

**Hugs and Love, Issy and SilverPedals! :D**


End file.
